gameteachfandomcom-20200213-history
Our challenges
Students will be inspired. Teachers will be amazed. Lives will be changed. Join us, and change the course of history. What can I do to help? We need you to look through the list of projects on the wiki. First check if you know of any projects that are not on the list. If you do know of an unlisted project, add it as a . Your page doesn't need to be fancy! And yes, you can add your own projects :-) If you don't have any projects to add, go to a project you know of (or one you want to check out). Add info to the page. There is usually a discussion in the bottom, describing what needs to be done. Ready? Go to the [[List of known projects|'List of known projects']] now! (When you are done, you can read more below...) Plans for the wiki So if you want to know about the plans for the wiki, this is where it is. Strategy for promotion: Potential contributors (with relevant interest/experience) are presented with this page (Our challenges). Asked to edit the wiki. Teachers new to gamification and potential fans (thinks gamified teaching is great idea, not a teacher) are presented with a video page like Gamification by Extra Credits. Teachers are asked to find a relevant project and start using it. Fans are asked to share site, especially with personal messages to teachers. Below is listed the challenges we try to complete, in order to advance Other tasks If you want to get involved beyond the suggested actions, this is what we need to get done: * Make sure all new pages are put on the List of known projects * Make sure projects are put correctly under the "Good projects" and "Under construction" - and put projects under "good" as soon as they are ready. * Tag projects with correct categories. * Check on the "Standards for project pages" below what needs to be done on a page. Write a comment about this. If nothing is done yet, only mention a few points. Standards for project pages Every project should eventually include * Short presentation of the project, including link. * Video introduction if possible * Project logo or concept art * A "When is this project the right choice?" section, with subsections: ** What are the strengths of it? (including a link to a project mentioned as similar or opposite) ** What are the weaknesses? (including a link to a project without these weaknesses) ** What is the target age group? ** How can it be customised? ** What features are premium? * A "Quotes from teachers" section * A "Quotes from students" section * A "Best tips for using" section * Relevant tags, see Category:Project categories for options. Optional sections: * Message from the developers * Planned updates The story of our challenges The land is filled with despair. Evil forces have imprisoned children and youth, forcing them to work under dreadful conditions in institutions that used to be schools. But all is not lost. A small band of heroes rise to meet the challenge, and fight for freedom. Current challenge - the village school To change the future, what we need is hope. Our first challenge must be to free the kids of a village school, to spread the rumours that someone are standing up, someone are fighting for the future. We will turn this wiki into a small hub for discovering great resources about gamified teaching. Challenge tasks Remember - of you have any questions about the tasks, please ask them by clicking the comments button Most of the tasks require you to make a new page. If you can't write several pages, just do one - that is a huge help. Write a link to the page you add under the task - and put your name on as well. You can add the to the List of known projects - or someone else will do it. * 10 very short pages in english introducing gamified teaching projects (Classcraft - Bo P. U., Www.bluerabbit.io - Gauden, ClassDojo - Bo P. U., link4 - name4, link5 - name5, link6 - name6, link7 - name7, link8 - name8, link 9 - name9, link10 - name10) * - out of these, 2 well-edited pages containing ** Introduction to project ** 3 images or videos ** Description of a personal user experience ** 2 hints to use this project (link1 - names, link2 - names) * 3 inspiring videos, one page each containing ** Call to use gamified teaching / contact a teacher ** Recommendation and link to a project (link1 - name1, link2 - name2, link3 - name3) * 3 non-english pages introducing non-english content (link1 - name1, link2 - name2, link3 - name3) * 1 page with non-english content translated to english (link1 - names) * 1 page with english content translated to another language (link1 - names) Upcomming challenge - spreading the news part 1 Having freed the first youngsters, we must spread the hope throughout the land. The newspapers will not dare stand up to the oppression, so our couriers will have to run with the news, spreading hope to the surrounding areas through word of mouth. We will make gamified teaching known to the world - starting with our local network Challenge tasks * 10 shares on social media (name1, name2, name3, name4, name5, name6, name7, name8, name9, name10) * 2 times featured on a blog or in a newsletter Return to front page: [[Gamified teaching Wiki|'Gamified teaching Wiki']]